What Do You Want From Me
by LikeNoOneElse
Summary: So, it's a Malec and a song fic and I think they make each other stronger individuals and I wanted this story to reflect that.


What Do You Want From Me

Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns everything Mortal Instrument-wise.

I haven't written a Malec in a while and I'm not crazy about AL and his hype, but the lyrics just talk to me. I could have been more imaginative, but this is the easy way out and I wanted to write a song-fic.

The gang was all together, their version of spring break and it was occurring on a Saturday night at Pandemonium. Karaoke night and the DJ was giving open mike for an hour. Then he was back in charge of the songs, a mime's nightmare of watching drunken teens lip sync and sway on a two by eight foot stage. But Magnus was in heaven since the decorating theme was glitter everywhere.

Jace was watching Alec, who was drinking pretty heavily. It was out of character and Jace wondered if there was a problem. He didn't want to be too over protective but he was keeping himself designated driver sober for the night. He was also watching Clary, not quite sure how she became inebriated on pickled onions, but she was weird that way. It made Jace smile. Izzy was dancing with three guys in all her glory and the place was pop music heaven. Clary came up to Jace,

"Hey, there good lookin', want to see where they keep the goods?" Clary said with a raised eyebrow?

"They?" asked Jace.

""Follow Me, mweh eh eh." said Clary and she pinched Jace and then turned to walk toward the bar. Jace got up and followed her. He was so happy to know that they were not brother and sister. He could now enjoy the perverted thoughts he was having as she went past the bar toward a storage room. One step into that room and he was going to be all over her like demon slime. He smiled when she turn the door knob of the storage room door.

The door swung in and Clary stepped back and made a models pose with one hand on her hip and the other pointing into the room, at the floor to be exact.

"There they are, my perfect little pearls." slurred Clary. Jace came up and looked down at the restaurant-sized jar of pickled onions, then up at Clary. She had the look of an addict as Jace put his hands on her arms and pulled her away. She struggled to get free, but he wasn't letting her go. He shut the door and told her,

"I think you've hit your onion limit for the night miss." said Jace.

"But I'm hungry." pleaded Clary looking sad and giving her best pout toward Jace.

Just then the microphone squeaked producing a painful piercing noise. Then it stopped and there was tapping on the microphone.

"Testing 1,2, 3 testing." said the speaker. The DJ told was telling him everything is ready to go and the speaker continued.

"I've got a special song for a special someone. I can't see you, the lights are too bright, but I know you out there!"

The music starts and he starts to sing as he does, Jace, Clary, and well, everyone in the club is drawn by his voice to come and watch. It was Alec, yes Alec, singing on stage for the first time. He would never do anything like this before and they all wanted to watch, was he drunk? He didn't seem like it. The most stunned was Magnus. He sat up tall in his chair and stared at his young lover on stage, singing to him. He was barely breathing as he listened to the words.

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)

There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me

By the end of the song Magnus had made his way up to the stage. He jumped up and pulled Alec into a bear hug. Alec held Magnus just as tight back. The microphone was still on when Magnus whispered,

"Alec, babe, that was the most precious thing. You know I, I." Magnus stammered.

"Magnus, what is it?" asked Alec with concern. The rest of the audience was glued to their drama on the small stage since the microphone was picking up everything.

"I, it is nothing Alec." said Magnus as he went to hug Alec again.

"No, it's something. Was I that bad a singer?" asked Alec.

"What?!" shouted Magnus,"No, no, no, you have a wonderful voice. I love you Alec." finished Magnus.

"I love you too, you old warlock." said Alec with a mischievous grin.

"Old, did you say?" answered Magnus stepping back from Alec.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" said Alec. "Wonder what I'll have to do to have us be, even."

"Oh, you won't have to wonder for long my love." said Magnus and then he raised his hand and twitched his wrist then they were gone, vanished from the place entirely, the microphone left on the floor.

Jace smiled at Clary, who turned toward Izzy and smiled, then Izzy gave a smile to Simon and he squeezed Maia's hand. Magnus and Alec, true love forever.


End file.
